The Gift
by black lambs don't lie
Summary: Sirius was strange even by wizarding standeds. He could tell what would happen before it ever did and move things with his mind. Sirius had a gift that could one day save the world. Story has been revamped.
1. Prolouge and Chapter 1

Prologue

By all means Sirius Black was not a normal boy. For one he was a wizard and came from a line of wizards he could trace back to the end of the Middle Ages. But our story starts long before the life of young Sirius Black. Let me take you back, back to 1692 when King William was ruler England.

Emily Black, a young witch, lay on her bed in her tiny cell. Emily was deemed crazy by her peers; spouting nonsense, claiming to see things that have yet to happen. Come dawn she was supposed to be put to death for claiming that King William's wife was plotting to murder him. Though, Emily would not die before releasing her gift of foresight.

"I give to thee the gift of foresight and the powerful magic of mind to use and control it. I grant thy gift to the rebellious hessian that is born under the name of the Dog Star. He shall break the chain of snakes and bring down the darkness that will threaten the races of the world."

As the red sun rose Emily Black was hung by the neck and buried in an unmarked grave.

Centuries later on the eve of June 19 a young male is born. Given the name of the brightest star in the sky; Sirius Black's birth would shake the ages of wizards and muggles alike.

1

11-year-old Sirius Black woke up in time to silence his scream. It had happened again. He had another future-like dream that would have him trembling in his sleep and screaming when it ended. Why he had these dreams he didn't know. He hoped to find out at Hogwarts, the wizard school he was going to today.

As it was only 5 a.m. Sirius decided to play with his mind. Sirius had the ability to pinpoint anyone and look inside his or her mind. Lately he used the former of his abilities as last time he tried, he hurt himself. Focusing his mind he tried to pinpoint Kreacher, the house elf.

At 6:30 Sirius quit playing and decided to make breakfast for his parents. His parents were angry with him for shattering a vase on accident. Sirius had gotten scared in the night a few days ago and the vase blew up when his younger brother Regulus was walking past it. His parents would often leave him alone if he made food and cleaned the house. This often made him wonder what the bloody hell the house elf was for.

Luckily he was already up. The house elf would wake him in the creepiest way if he weren't up by 7. Kreacher would stand by his head and stare at him before whispering his name. If he didn't wake up Kreacher would say it a little louder. If he still wouldn't wake up Kreacher would say it in his normal voice and cause Sirius to jump two feet in the air and land in a heap on the floor. The first time he did this (a few months ago) Kreacher got scared when Sirius hit the floor and brought Mrs. Black upstairs.

"YOU SCARED HIM!" She shouted.

"WELL HE SCARED ME! Put a bell around his neck or something." Mrs. Black slapped him and didn't feed him for a few days. Now every time he landed in an undignified heap on the floor Kreacher would laugh at him.

Mr. Black woke up and went downstairs. Sirius set a cup of coffee in front of him and a plate of pancakes.

"Would you like anything else father?" Sirius asked from a kneeling position on the floor.

"No, have you packed your trunk for Hogwarts?" Mr. Black was cruel but not as bad as his wife.

"Yes sir." Sirius stayed in his kneeling position by his father until his mother came down. Sirius put down a plate of eggs, sausage, and a bowl of oatmeal in front of his mother with a cup of tea.

"Would you like anything else mother?" He asked kneeling beside his mother.

"No, have you packed your trunk for Hogwarts?" She asked in her cruel cold voice.

"Yes mother." Sirius kept his eyes to the floor unless he spoke.

"Wake your brother." She ordered.

"Yes mother." Sirius looked her in the eye when he spoke. He got up and walked to his brother's room on the fourth floor. Sirius pushed open the door and approached his brother's bed. Gently shaking Regulus and saying

"Wake up Regulus breakfast is ready." Regulus woke up and saw his brother standing next to him.

"Leave so I can dress." The words barely left his mouth before Sirius left. Sirius set out a bowl of cereal and a glass of milk before he kneeled next to his parents.

"You are dismissed." Mrs. Black watched her eldest son bow to her and her husband. Mr. Black tossed Sirius an apple.

"Thank you father." He bowed again.

On the train Sirius looked for an empty compartment. He slid the door open of one and looked inside. Inside was a girl with flaming red hair and emerald green eyes.

"Oh, my apologies miss I thought this compartment was vacant." He nodded his head and began to lug his trunk down the train.

"Hey wait you can sit with me!" She called.

"Thank you miss." Sirius put his trunk on the luggage rack and sat down across from her.

"Excuse me miss, but who are you?" He asked politely.

"I'm Lily Evans and you don't have to call me miss anymore." Sirius smiled at her and began to think.

"You're a muggle born aren't you?" He asked not knowing of anyone of pureblood by the surname Evans.

"Yes I am and you are?" She asked with an edge to her voice.

"Pureblood, Sirius Black." He instantly knew she had heard of his family by the look she was giving him. "I honestly don't care if you're a muggle born so please do refrain from giving me that look." Lily smiled at how polite he was.

A few other people joined them later, each time Sirius had to explain that he had different beliefs than his family. He stepped out of the compartment for the ladies to change into their robes.

"A muggle born tormenting Black. Or wait as you would call them mudbloods." A gangly first year in glasses said to him surprising him with the term.

"That is an offensive term that one doesn't often hear in a civilized conversation and an insult to some of the young ladies in the compartment. I suggest you not use it…Potter." Sirius replied. For one of the few times in his 10 years James Potter was surprised. He hadn't been expecting that as a comeback and definitely not from a Black.

"You can come back in now Sirius!" Lily called when they were finished changing.

"Good day to you Potter." Sirius stepped inside and smiled again.

"We'll see you in a bit Sirius!" A few girls from the compartment called as they ran off to find other friends within the slew of first years.

"I'll stay with you." Lily said nervously and stepped closer to him.

"Nervous?" He asked smiling at her.

"Very, aren't you?" She asked. Before he could answer a booming voice called out.

"Firs' years to follow me!" Lily jumped. Sirius chuckled at her.

"That's Hagrid, he's the gamekeeper." Sirius said knowingly.

"How did you know that?" Lily asked him surprised that he knew.

"I read it in a book." He stepped into a boat and held out his hand to Lily to help her in. After she was safely in and seated he sat down himself. Two girls sat with them. Lily apparently knew them as she began to converse in whispers.

"Ooh Lily who's that?" the blonde girl asked.

"His name is Sirius." She replied while glancing at Sirius. Sirius wasn't paying attention to them but looking at the lake and his surroundings. He didn't seem to notice the girls at all.

"We saw him helping you into the boat." The brunette said slyly.

"He's very polite, I met him on the train." Lily said.

"Give us details." The blonde demanded.

"Well he opened the door and noticed I was sitting there. He said 'my apologies miss I thought this compartment was vacant.' And then he left and I asked him to sit with me. He asked who I was and knew I was a muggleborn. Yet, he is, unlike the rumors I've heard about his family, very nice and didn't care. I also heard him defend, me, some of the other girls and himself while we changed into our robes. He was waiting outside when some rude Potter kid started acting all high and mighty. Potter used the word mud…something…" Sirius smiled to himself when he heard her say this. He was paying attention to them they just didn't know it. "…then Potter walked off."

The students were waiting in a hall for a strict looking witch to come back for them. Sirius had been separated from Lily by a bunch of girls who dragged her away. Now Sirius was nervous. He knew what house he would be going in and it wouldn't make his family happy. He even knew what the howler he got the next day would say.

"We are ready for you." The witch said and led them into the Great Hall. On a four-legged stool sat an old hat. A rip near the brim opened and its voice filled the hall.

"Oh I may not be pretty,

But the founders placed their trust in me.

To look at your thoughts,

And tell which house you'll be,

For Ravenclaw,

The smartest among the rest,

Gryffindor favors,

Those who have brave deeds to their name,

Slytherin only takes

The cunning and ambitious,

And Good Old Hufflepuff

Takes the rest where loyalty is best,

So try me on and I'll tell you which

House you'll be."

The hall rang with claps as the older students cheered. "When I call your name you will sit and I shall place the hat on your head and you will be sorted. Atums, May." The strict looking witch, Professor McGonagall, called.

The blonde girl that sat with Lily and Sirius on the boat walked to the stool, sat, placed the hat on her head and became a Hufflepuff about 10 seconds later.

"Black, Sirius." Sirius waked forth when his name was called. He kept his head strait and didn't look at the other students. All of them thought they knew where he was going to be…but they were wrong.

'_I haven't sorted one of your kind before._' A voice said in his head.

'_You won't tell…will you?_' He asked it silently.

'_Of course not now let's get you sorted._' It began to delve into his mind. This was a curious feeling for Sirius as his mind was more sensitive than others.

'_I think you'd do well in Slytherin._' It said completely in his mind.

'_Please sort me by my thoughts not my surname._' Sirius asked it respectfully.

'_Hmmm… there is something rather unfit for Slytherin here. They'd tear you apart for this so it better be_ Gryffindor!" The last part was shouted out. Sirius wasn't surprised he knew he'd be there; the rest of the Great Hall was though. Sirius bowed slightly to Dumbledore before taking his seat which he chose to be the furthest from the other Gryffindors as possible. The rest of the sorting went on, Sirius only watched when Lily was sorted, and she became a Ravenclaw.


	2. Chapter 2

The Gryffindors had left him alone out of shock. At breakfast Sirius waited for the owl post. When the hundreds of birds swooped into the hall Sirius left and the owl with the scarlet envelope followed. Inside the hall the other students heard the very muffled voice of Mrs. Black screaming at her son. Lily rushed out of the hall to find Sirius. She didn't have to search far she just had to follow the screams of pain.

Sirius let the howler blow up a few floors above the Great Hall before going towards the common room. He never made it there as his mind was suddenly attacked with images. Sirius collapsed to his knees and gripped his hair in his fists.

_A cloaked man stood at the door of a grand house. He pulled out his wand and unlocked the door. The spell was too strong and melted the lock. A man called to his wife to run with Harry. A flash of green light and the man fell to the ground dead before he hit the floor. The house shook as a nursery door was blasted off its hinges. A woman screamed and held her baby to her chest. She pleaded to be killed before her son. Another flash of green and the woman spiraled to the floor. Then the cloaked man turned his wand on the child. The green light came again but did not strike the boy. It rebounded off of him and back upon the caster. A ghostly shriek and then the spirit of the cloaked man fled._

A scream tore from his throat. Burning as it tore at his vocal cords. Pain welled in his head and his stormy gray eyes watered. The pain was too much and he began to recede into the darkness gnawing at the edges of his mind. He heard someone gasp but he couldn't do anything about it. Finally the darkness swallowed him.

Softness was around him. Under his eyelids was gray. Someone was worried. As he tried to remember what happened or where he was pain shot through his head. He gasped and applied pressure to his temples.

"Easy child, easy." A soothing female voice entered his head. Firm arms gripped his wrists and forced his hands away from his temples. When he pried his eyes open he remembered his vision. He tried to get up from the bed he was laying on but was pushed back down. Sirius began to panic. He began to fight against the woman trying to keep him in the bed. His mind raced through the castle and pinpointed Dumbledore in his office. Trying to use his mind to pull the headmaster to where ever he was but the headmaster had his mind blocked. With panic rising faster than a flash flood Sirius pushed hard on the headmaster.

Dumbledore began to move towards him.

"Madame Pomfrey is there a problem?" He asked as he approached the school matron attempting to hold down a struggling student.

"He woke up and started to panic." Sirius managed to get the matron's hand off his eyes.

"Professor Dumbledore!" He began to struggle harder against the nurse. Using his panic as a weapon Sirius forced the nurse away from him. "Professor Dumbledore, sir, someone is going to die!"

"How would you know this?" Dumbledore sensed something about the boy but he couldn't tell what it was.

"I saw it! I'm a Seer! I have had visions before!" Sirius' panic was very slowly receding.

"Poppy I would like to have a word with Mr. Black in my office immediately if he is up to it." Madame Pomfrey nodded. Sirius clamped his eyes shut tightly for a moment before blinking several times in quick succession.

"Is there something wrong Mr. Black?" The headmaster asked.

"Just a migraine sir." Sirius answered.

"Poppy I believe you would have something for that." Madame Pomfrey forced a foul tasting potion down his throat. After hacking and coughing for a moment Sirius stood up. He followed the headmaster up to his office and explained his wandless powers and his ability as a Seer.

Sirius had missed all of his lessons and was going back to the tower to see if someone would tell him the assignments. On his way, there was a commotion in the hall. Lily was on the ground surrounded by books with tears in her eyes and a greasy haired Slytherin above her.

"Watch it next time mudblood!" Immediately Sirius drew out his wand, as did the person next to him. Sirius looked over and noticed it was Potter. Potter looked over at him. Sirius winked at him and dropped his wand to a lower spot on the Slytherin's body. Potter and Sirius fired at the same time. Potter's spell hit the Slytherin in the chest while Sirius's hit the money shot. All the boys in the area cringed.

"Watch it next time _Snape_" Sirius yelled as the Slytherin limped away. To everyone's surprise Sirius bent down and gave Lily a hug before helping her pick up her books. There was a chorus of awww's as he walked her to her common room.

"Sorry bout him Lily. He's a prat who thinks he's better than everyone else." Sirius apologized to her.

"That's okay I guess. I'm going to go lay down." Lily entered her dorm.

"You know what Black? I misjudged you, you aren't really like your parents are you?" Sirius turned around and was faced by Potter. "Shall we start over?" Potter asked.

"Um sure…" Sirius was taken aback by the boy's sudden change towards him. "James Potter." James held out his hand to Sirius. Sirius gripped shook it.

"Sirius Black. Muggle born avenger." James chuckled at the self-given title.

"Well Mr. Avenger I believe this to be the start of a beautiful friendship with lots of Snivillus torturing." Both boys started to crack up.


End file.
